Revenge
by nachonaco
Summary: All of the Disney villains target a young woman to capture their rivals.  **FIRST CHAPTER!**
1. Default Chapter

Revenge  
by psychu  
  
All of the Disney villains, alive and dead gathered around a table quite noticible because of the D, their treasured emblem. Jafar slammed down an angry fist. "I can't STAND this! Every time I try to foil that Aladdin's plans, it blows right back in my face and I end up dying."  
"I know, I know." Ursula patted his shoulder.  
Suddenly, a figure stepped into the room. "Is this the Ideas Room? I was just hired."  
"Who in Walt Disney's name are you?" Morgana shrieked.  
"My name is Cindy."  
"Bait." Morgana whispered to the others. They nodded. "Say, Cindy, could you help us?"  
"With what?"  
"There are several different rivals you need to catch for us. They're tricky, so you need to use traps."  
"Uhhh..."  
"Or we'll eat you!" Kaa said, with Sabor nodding.  
"Okay." Cindy wandered to the Supplies room. She grabbed computer parts and metal rings. She sneaked back to the Villain Room and set the traps up. "Good work."  
"Where should I go first?"  
"Little Mermaid 2!"  
"Okay." She set the dial to Little Mermaid 2. She looked through a window. "Psssssssst! Melody!"  
"Huh?"  
"Over here!"  
Melody walked over to to the window. "Can you test my Disney invention?"  
"Sure!" She hopped in the trap. "Hey! I can't get out! I trusted you!"  
They were teleported to the Villain's Room. "Excellent." Morgana hissed.  
"You mean this wasn't your plan?"  
"Nope."  
"Next world, Little Mermaid!" Ursula said.  
Cindy was teleported to the original Little Mermaid setting, underwater. She had fins, wonderful, magical ones. She found Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian in Ariel's treasure trove. She dropped a net over them, then the trap, then finally, they were teleported. "Great."  
"Mom!" Melody exclaimed.  



	2. Default Chapter

Revenge Ch. 2  
by psychu  
  
"You're hurting them!" Cindy yelled at the villains.   
"That's the point. Now shut up."  
"No."  
They threw Cindy into one of her traps. "Oh man! I've ruined everything!" Then she started singing:  
"I am just a small girl,  
Trapped in their evil fantasy world.  
I am a small pawn in a game,  
Why is nothing the same?  
  
I am just a little spirit thrown against the wall,  
Tiny, ignored, nothing at all.  
No one to comfort,  
No one to confide in.  
  
I am just a tiny pawn,  
Their reign of terror has finally dawned.  
I am nothing in their eyes,  
But I am a hero in small size."  
"Cindy......that was beautiful." Melody said.  
"Thanks. Wait a sec....why am I worrying? I set these up, I can certainly disarm them." She escaped. "Free donuts! Come and get 'em!" The villains ran out the door. Scar, Shere Khan and Hades stayed behind. "We know this is a trap." Cindy tried to make a run for it, but Shere Khan stopped her. He showed her his teeth as a warning. Cindy edged toward the door. As she left, she heard Scar, Zira, Kaa, and Shere Khan talking, but did not know what they were saying. "Once the girl comes back, Zira and I will pounce, and bring you the meal I promised you. Or better yet, why not kill her like I did Mufasa?" Scar said silkily.  
"Excellent." Kaa hissed.  
"I don't know.......the way you killed Mufasa, we wouldn't choke." Shere Khan said. "But then again, why not?"  
Cindy did not hear, unfortunately. She was looking for the trident. She found it. She ran to the Villains' room once again. "Stay back! I know how to use this!" Shere Khan ate half the trident. "O.........kay. It's useless now. Ohhhh man! Oh crap! Okay, Cindy, you're so frightened you're TALKING to yourself. I can think about this in a calm way. Yeah. That's right. Oh MAN! Why did I fall for their trick?! Why, why, why?!" Suddenly, the trident reconnected. "Whoa! Cool!" She made herself a clone of herself. Then she shot a beam of golden light at Shere Khan. "You will pay!" He swiped at the weak clone, killing it. "You beast! You killed her! You killed my clone!"   
"It was easy."  
She lunged at Shere Khan and poked him with the trident. Shere Khan threw her into a trap, then Scar set the dial to Lion King. Cindy was at the gorge. "I have to help Mufasa." She whispered. She was no longer a human, but a dark golden lioness cub. She pounced on Scar. Suddenly, Scar let Mufasa fall, then put the young cub in his place. "You have foiled my plans for the last time, Cindy! So ends your reign of good!"  
"You seriously think I'll die?"  
"Why, yes."  
"Allow me to show you the error in your ways. You see, this is not real life. It is nothing more than a mere fantasy."  
"There are no errors in MY ways."  
"Can't we take this in a traditional way? Like fighting?"  
"Come to Pride Rock. Now."  
"Okay."  
They headed to Pride Rock. "Looks like rain." Cindy said, looking at the sky.  
"Enough chit-chat. Let's fight."  
Suddenly, lightning struck a tree, causing a fire. Cindy gasped. She swiped at Scar. "Little girl, do you REALLY think you can beat me?"  
"Yes I do." She pushed Scar to the edge of the rock. All of a sudden, there was the mighty "BOOM!" of pawprints against rocks and Simba appeared. "Simba?" A feminine voice said quietly. Zira stepped out, along with Nuka. "Three against two, eh? How do you expect to win now?" Nala stepped out with Kiara.  
"The right way."   
The battle was long, and ended with Cindy pouncing on Scar then swiping at him, killing him. Shere Khan stepped out. "What is HE doing here?"  
"I teleported myself using your trap, Cindy."  
"What?????"  
"I used a trap and teleported myself here. You and the other lions will come with me. The rebels, however, will answer to me."  
"But it's wrong to attack people, you used me to do it!"   
"They wouldn't know it was you. I shall call Kaa, and have him eat you if you resist."  



	3. Default Chapter

erRevenge Ch. 3  
by psychu  
  
The lions reluctantly followed Scar, who was leading them to the Outlands, throwing Cindy into a cage similar to the one Zazu was in. "You see that weak little cub over there? That traitor defied us, and won't live to tell the tale. If anyone ELSE defies me, you will receive the same fate."   
"You will NEVER harm her." A lion cub stepped out.  
"What the-?"  
The cub was Cindy's friend, Mike. "As I was saying, you will never harm her."  
"Who are you to say whether we harm her or not?" Scar said. "Wait a minute, why don't we fight? Winner gets Cindy."  
"Fine with me."  
The fight commenced. Mike won. "I admire your strength, young cub."  
"Uhhhh............thanks."  
"Ever consider-----"  
"Don't even THINK about asking him to join the Outlands, he's Pridelander through and through."  
"Cindy.................have YOU considered?"  
"Hmmm...........didn't take long to decide. No."  
"Cindy, you have all of the qualities of an Outlander." Zira spoke up.  
"I do?"  
"Certainly. You're strong and smart."  
"I am?"  
"Yes. I am accepting you into the pride."  
"How do I know this isn't a trap?"  
"Would I lie to a new member of the pride?"  
"I guess not."  
"Cindy no!" Mike screamed.  
"Mike, I have to do this."  
"No you don't! They're going to kill you!"  
"Shut up you idiotic cub!" Zira snapped.  
"He is NOT idiotic." Cindy yelled.  
"You too."  
The other lions, with the exception of Cindy, walked out of the area. Cindy started singing again:  
"I look at myself,  
Each and every day,  
I don't know why,  
But I never have a say.  
  
I didn't mean for it go so far,  
This thing wasn't meant to go this far.  
I tried to stop the chaos,  
But nothing happened.  
  
Used to be I could be seen,  
Without someone starting to scream.  
Used to be I could reach and grab a star,  
But now I get nothing.  
  
You think what you think,  
You dream what you dream,  
You decide what you can do,  
But that doesn't apply to me.  
  
I can't stop them,  
Even though I started this,  
They are unstoppable,  
I tried."  
By the time she was finished singing, it was night time. Then, she heard Scar and Zira talking. "Are you really going to accept her into the pride?" Zira asked.  
"No."  
"Then why did you say you would?"  
"It's a trap. Now she thinks we're all nice and we'll welcome her with open paws."  
"Oh. So what are you going to do to her?"  
"I don't know yet. I might see how she does with the others, I might kick her out of the pride."  
"I see."  
Cindy fell alseep again. She felt someone pick her up, then, a few minutes later, drop her. The next morning, she woke up in the Outlands. "Where am I?"  
"In the Outlands."  
"The Outlands? What am I doing here?"  
"I brought you here." Zira said.  
Cindy barely remembered what she had heard the previous night. Suddenly, a dark colored cub appeared. "Aunt Zira, who's the lioness cub?"  
"She, dear, is your future mate."  
"WHAAAAAAT?!" Cindy exclaimed.  
"My name's Tono, what's yours?" Tono asked kindly.  
Cindy was ecstatic. Could this cub be nicer than his aunt? "My name's Cindy."  
"Cindy, do you want to take a walk?"  
"Sure."  
They set off. Tono bit a flower stem and put the flower in Cindy's fur. "Um............Tono?"  
"Yeah, Cindy?"  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I am really a human."  
"I don't get it."  
"I was applying for a job at Disney and got in the area where your aunt works, and they tricked me and made me trap their rivals and turned me into this."  
"I see."  
"Do you still......"  
"Like you? Yes. Even though it goes against my aunt's wishes."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She said if I ever spotted a human," he sighed. "I was to kill them."  
"Would you be punished for not killing a human?"  
"Yes. Very cruelly. It's happened before."  
"It has?"  
"Uh......hey, it's getting sort of chilly, maybe we should go home."  
"Yeah."  
Unluckily, Zira was watching. "TONO!" She yelled. 


	4. Default Chapter

Revenge 4  
by psychu  
  
AN: Dont ask me how long this could be.  
  
Zira ran over to Tono and Cindy. "Tono! Did you forget our plan?!"  
"I did not. I love Cindy and that's all that matters."  
"She is a human. You were under strict orders to kill her."  
"I have no desire to kill Cindy or any other human!" He ran off, as Cindy did when she heard. Tono started singing:  
"I can't hide anymore,  
She's got good looks galore.  
Why I've been asked to kill the one I love I do not know.  
I wonder what love actually is, I start to question it, then I know.  
  
I want peace,  
She wants war,  
I won't stand for this anymore.  
I am the pawn in their game.  
  
She wants me to fight,  
I want what's right,  
In a world that turns all against each other."  
Cindy continued the song:  
"I know she wants  
To turn lion against lion,  
Love against love.  
Why, I do not know.  
  
I ask for peace,  
I ask for pride,  
I ask for love.  
There's something in there that gives Zira that feeling inside of hatred.  
  
There is always someone there,  
To comfort you, to love you.  
No one was there for her,  
But she allows no one to help her."  
Before they knew it, Tono and Cindy's paths met and they bumped into each other. "Did you run away too?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why do they fight?"  
"Your pride and mine are at war, Zira and Scar want to claim what was once theirs, as does your pride. I fear things may get too violent, so I ran off."  
"I ran off because I didn't want Zira to-" She didn't finish.  
"Kill you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Listen, we need to go back. If we don't, both our prides will be destroyed."  
"Tono......"  
Meanwhile, at Zira's cave, she was explaining her plan to Scar. "As soon as Cindy and Tono come back, the lionesses and I will attack."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"You will." She started singing.  
"Once my darling son attacks,  
That poor little cub will be making tracks.  
But she won't get far,  
This is my plan, dearest Scar.  
  
That little cub won't see daylight,  
The battle will not be a pretty sight."  
"I see now."  
"Knew you would."  
"I love your diabolical plans."  
"I love yours more."  
"Zira?"  
"Yes?"  
"If you want I can get the hyenas to chase the wildebeast and you can get Tono to take her to the gorge, if you like."  
"That would be sooooooo...."  
"Evil?"  
"Yes. Let's do it."  
The next morning, Zira nudged Tono. "Tono....wake up before Cindy does."  
"Unnhhh. Wha-?"  
"You need to get up before Cindy!"  
"Why?"  
"To take her to the gorge."  
"The gorge? Why?"  
"You'll see. Now wake her up and take her."  
"Okay."  
Tono nudged Cindy. "Cindy, c'mon. We're goin' to the gorge."  
"The gorge? Isn't that where Mufasa-?"  
"No time for questions. Let's go."  
"Okay."  
Just after Tono and Cindy left, Zira and Scar were talking. "This way we can kill them both."  
"Why would you want to kill your own cub?"  
"Punishment."  
"Punishment?"  
"He was hanging out with Cindy, who is actually a human."  
"Ohhh."  
AN:What will happen? Will Cindy and Tono meet their fate? Or will they be rescued by a Lion in Shadows? Find out in the fifth chapter!  



End file.
